A Time to Sleep
by Evie-Chan589
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Deidara kidnaps Gaara but before they extract the demon? This is it. DeidaraGaara


Coal black eyelids fluttered lightly, a painful groan emitting from the back of his throat as Gaara made a slight attempt to move, immediately ceasing when the ache in his body increased ten fold. He settled for turning his face to the side, surprised when his cheek met with a cold hard ground.

'Where the hell am I?'

He forced his eyes open, cool green orbs widening in an attempt to see through the piercing darkness that surrounded him. He blinked several times, adjusting to the dim lighting to the point that he could at least make out the dingy stone walls and floor. The dank musty air that surrounded him like a wool blanket in winter was another hint as to wear he could be. He took a deep breath inwards.

'Why am I in a cave?'

He bit his lower lip, struggling to remember the events that led up to his current predicament. He had the distinct feeling it was something important, a forgotten piece of memory that was sneaking up on him with an impending sense of doom.

'Think, Gaara, think. What were you doing this morning?'

Fists clenched at his sides a sense of familiarity rising up in his mind.

'I had to do some of that paperwork, securing our army's training ground…then what? I-I looked out my window and I saw that weird bird flying around…'

It felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head and he was suddenly awake as memories bombarded him from every direction. The blonde Akatsuki member, their fight, and seeing that bomb go off right in front of him…He suddenly remembered it all.

'Shit.'

With a new sense of determination rushing through him he placed his hands flat on the cave's floor, desperately trying to push himself up. A sharp pain shot through his head and he fell back down, his whole body felt like jelly, weak and unstable. A sense of panic overpowered his logical side and he began thrashing about violently.

'I have to get out of here!'

"Calm down, you're not going anywhere."

A smooth voice came from the left, beyond his field of vision. Gaara's entire body stiffened and he stopped struggling, squinting hard to make out a silhouette in the distance. Soft footsteps echoed through the inside of the cave as the man began advancing ominously, closer and closer to where Gaara lay.

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed and he dug his elbows into the ground, pushing himself backwards inch by inch. The pathetic attempt to escape seemed only to amuse the figure and he quickened his pace forward. It wasn't long until the cloaked stranger was dead in front of the redhead, kneeling down and leaning in so his features became visible in the faint light.

It was the blonde man who Gaara had been fighting earlier. For a moment all he could do was stare into those exotically shaped sapphire eyes, an unfamiliar feeling of fear and helplessness clenching around him.

A maniacal grin spread slowly across the blonde's face.

"How are you feeling, un?"

Something about his tone and body language suggested that he really didn't give a damn about any of the pain or confusion the young Kazekage was experiencing. Annoyed, Gaara gave him the most violent glare he could muster, not bothering with a response.

This earned him a mock pout from the Akatsuki member.

"Aw, are you angry with me?"

He grabbed the boy's face, squishing his cheeks up until those piercing green eyes became watery.

"Don't be all grumpy, un. I was hoping we could be friends."

Gaara felt something slick and wet slithering over his chin, briefly lapping over his bottom lip before disappearing. His eyes widened and he let out a cry of disgust reaching out with one hand and grabbing his captor by the wrist.

"Let go, asshole!"

The man only snickered.

"Asshole? My name isn't asshole-"

He paused mid sentence, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully.

"I never did get to introduce myself to you did I? We were awfully caught up in that fight. Not to worry, we're going to get to know each other very well now."

He chuckled.

" My name is Deidara"

The blonde released the grasp he had on the boy's face, instead placing his hand on the top of his head to playfully toy with the red spikes.

Gaara pointedly jerked away from the touch, growling low in his throat.

"Don't touch me."

Deidara's grin spread into a near psychopathic look. He grabbed Gaara by the back of his shirt, yanking him up into his lap as he began pointedly running his hands all over the boy's face and body.

Gaara let out a cry of anger and tried to elbow him in the stomach but his body was being uncooperative. He couldn't build up enough strength to make the blow hurt even a little, he just felt so damn tired. Deidara giggled, bringing his lips up right against the shell of Gaara's ear.

"Your not used to getting knocked out are you? You must be freaking out right now, and I don't think the one-tail is even awake yet."

Gaara swallowed, that explained why he was feeling so weak and disoriented. It was weird not having Shukaku's strength around as a fall back.

A hand was snaking down his torso, inching up the hem of his shirt. Gaara bit down on his lower lip and clamped his eyes shut as he felt a tongue flicking around inside his bellybutton.

"What are you doing?"

He cringed inwardly at how pitiful his voice sounded, if Shukaku were awake right now he'd be yelling at him for acting like a girl.

"I'm just having a little fun with you, baby. This is called foreplay."

Gaara swallowed hard, he knew all about sexual lingo from Kankuro and he did not like where this was going. Before he even had a chance to muster up a proper response Deidara had jumped to his feet, sending the Kazekage sprawling onto his back.

The redhead let out an uncharacteristic yelp as the hard floor slammed against his already bruised body. The blonde walked around him until he was standing at his feet, moving forward and sitting down to straddle his hips.

Gaara stared up at him through hazy pain filled eyes, looking for all the world like the virginal sixteen year old he was. With a soft smile Deidara reached down and began brushing his bangs tenderly away from his face.

"I like you like this. So much better than the emotionless leader I was fighting before."

His fingers traveled lower and lower along the redhead's body, stopping at the hem of his shirt.

"This is just getting in the way, un."

He hooked his thumbs underneath it before promptly yanking it over the boy's head. Gaara shivered from a mixture of the cold and sheer nervousness as he watched the man study his torso hungrily.

Bright blue eyes slowly traveled upwards to make contact with a brilliant shade of green. The two continued to stare at one another as Deidara slowly undid his cloak and casually tossed it to the side, revealing slim black pants and a mesh shirt.

Scared, abandoned, and confused Gaara started shaking so hard that his teeth chattered and his fingernails clacked noisily against the stone surface. He desperately wanted to say something, anything that would make the blonde criminal get off of him but his tongue couldn't seem to form words. All he could do was open and close his mouth like a fish and gape up at his tormentor.

The expression on Deidara's face seemed to soften a bit.

"Hush, this isn't so bad."

He caressed the side of the boy's face in a gesture unnervingly close to caring.

"Trust me you could have it much worse, I'm doing you a favor by keeping you separate from the rest of the Akatsuki."

The shaking died down a bit and Gaara's jade eyes narrowed with suspicion and anger, he really hated to be talked down to.

"You are _not_ doing me any goddamn favors."

The expression on Deidara's face instantly transformed from loving to angry and the soothing hand stopped moving.

"You little brat!"

He raised his hand and brought it down harshly across a pale cheek, leaving an immediate red mark that was sure to turn into a bruise. Blue eyes flashed with rage as Deidara stood, undoing the button of his pants and yanking them off to reveal a half hard erection in one angry motion. Gaara took a sharp breath in, beginning to regret that he'd let his infamous short temper get the best of him once again.

Deidara sneered down at him, drawing back his foot to send a painful kick flying into the defenseless boy's ribs. The Kazekage threw his head back, letting out a wail of agony as he felt one of his ribs crack. For a boy who wasn't accustomed to even the slightest amount of pain the anguish of his first broken bone destroyed the wall he'd been building up around himself for years.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks, falling backwards off his cheeks and staining the stone an even darker shade of gray as violent sobs tore through him. Deidara surveyed him with an impassive expression, kneeling down to undo his pants and pull them off his lithe form. Gaara rolled onto his side, bringing his arms up over his head in a protective gesture.

The blonde grabbed his arms, angrily forcing them away from one another and pinning them at his sides.

"You had your chance to take this slow and easy."

He sneered, flipping him so he was lying flat on his back again, separating his legs and setting himself down in between them.

"Now you're going to have to deal with the consequences of your own actions."

Gaara tossed his head from side to side, fingers scraping helplessly at the cold stone. Two different sides of his mind were battling with each other. One told him to stay strong and stubborn, don't let the bastard get the best of you. The other told him to abandon his pride, to cry and to beg, anything that would put an end to this torture. Pride and instinct were fighting each other, and instinct was rapidly rising to the top.

"I'm sorry, please I'm really sorry! Stop doing this!"

Deidara hesitated, cocking his head to one side and studying the boy thoughtfully.

"Well since you're being so nice now I guess I can make a few adjustments."

Gaara blinked, unsure of what that really meant.

The blonde inched back a bit so he would have the space he needed to lean forward and envelop the boy's member in his mouth. Gaara gasped and arched, startled and horrified by the sudden change of events. He whimpered slightly as he felt the liquid heat of the other's mouth tighten around him, tongue swirling about the tip.

Deidara chuckled around the length, sending pleasant vibrations all the way up to the pit of the boy's stomach. He shifted his weight slightly, leaning against Gaara's thigh for balance so he could bring a free hand around to fondle the redhead's balls. Gaara finally lost control, letting out a moan he'd been desperately holding back as he felt a second tongue lapping sensually at him.

Never before had he had an experience anything like this. Sure he masturbated, what teenage boy didn't? But it hadn't even occurred to him how great bringing another person into the equation could be.

"Ahh-Deidara!"

A blush rose to his cheeks when he cried out the other man's name, ashamed of his sudden lack of self-control. The criminal pulled away, pausing only a second to lick away the precum forming on the tip.

With a grin he brought both his hands around to his own length, grasping it firmly as the tongues darted out and started licking him. Deidara stared hard at the pretty teenager lying underneath him, moaning lowly and rocking his hips back and forth contently. With a happy groan he pulled his hands away from his slicked up member and pressed his fingers against Gaara's entrance.

The boy squirmed nervously, preparing himself for the worst.

"Don't worry, this part is going to make everything much easier, un."

Gaara nodded, hoping desperately that he was conveying his gratitude so as not to piss off the criminal again. Deidara prodded one finger in slowly, wiggling it about to test the tightness. He was not disappointed. Still smiling the man inserted a second digit, pushing up further and scissoring. He twirled them around just a bit before pulling out impatiently.

"I think I've had about all the foreplay I can take, un."

Gaara's teeth clamped down hard on his lower lip as Deidara pushed his legs up until they bent and positioned himself readily at his entrance.

"Just relax, un. It'll hurt less if you relax."

The redhead tired his hardest to unclench all his muscles, avoiding eye contact as the head of the erection pushed needily against him. With a low moan the blonde was pushing forward, easing in at a bearable pace. Aside from the uncomfortable stretching and a few jabs of pain Gaara found it to be easier to cope than he'd anticipated. After a few moments the entirety of Deidara's length was lodged deep inside the petite redhead.

"Prepare yourself, un."

With those final words of warning the kinder gentler side of Deidara all but vanished and he violently thrust forward. Gaara let out a startled screech of pain, hands rushing up to find purchase on the blonde's shoulders as the pushes became progressively stronger.

"Ow, Ow! Stop this hurts!"

Deidara glanced at the boy through his bangs, taking in the pained expression and the welling of tears. With a labored sigh he brought his hand back around to grip the Kazekage's still hard member and began pumping in time with his own thrusts. Gaara flung his head back; eyes clenched shut as the overwhelming pleasure overtook him.

"If you think this is good just wait."

Gaara started at the blonde's words, wondering what that could possibly mean. His question was answered mere seconds later when Deidara pulled out halfway, tilted his hips as if aiming, and drove back in to the hilt sending an overwhelming sense of pleasure through all of Gaara's body.

"Holy shit!"

Gaara couldn't contain himself any longer. He began rocking his hips up to meet each of Deidara's thrusts. The blonde moaned out his appreciation and moved in faster quicker movements, pulling harder on the boy's need. The redhead cried out again, wrapping his legs around the man's waist and arching up one last time before white liquid came shooting out all over Deidara's hands.

Immediately after he came the blonde let go of his member, placing hands on either side of his shoulders and pounding into him full force until his own seed came spewing out, warm and sticky.

The two remained like that for an instant, Deidara crouched over Gaara and panting while the Kazekage stared listlessly off to the side, mind hazy with an unfamiliar sensation. Thanks to Shukaku he'd never felt sleepy before but if he had to guess this is what it felt like. Deidara smiled, easing out of him and standing up. With a tired sigh Gaara turned, bleary green eyes sliding shut.

Deidara stood over him, surveying his exhausted captive with an unreadable mixture of emotions. Finally, with a firm nod of his head he scooped his discarded cloak off the ground and laid it over the boy's still form.

"Sleep tight, Kazekage."

---

I wrote this story all in one sitting because I was really inspired and I'm posting it quickly 'cause I really want to here what people think. So if there's a few mistakes or anything you can point them out but please be understanding.

I love, love, LOVE the Deidara x Gaara pairing and decided it was time I try my hand at writing one…I tried to make Deidara a little schizo in this fic because he kind of comes across that way to me in the series.

This fic was a oneshot but I am considering writing a sequel story to it…depends on how much free time I have and what my reviewers think. So review!


End file.
